Message In A Bottle
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: Sequel to 'You Know I'm No Good'. What's the best way to recover from a broken heart? The answer is certainly not in a bottle of liquor... and he had to learn that the hard way
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nobody mentioned in this story

Part 1:

It had been exactly four and a half months since he walked out on her for the last time. After she had told him that she had been seeing other people, he had left, but came back to her. He had wanted it to work, wanted to trust her again, but couldn't find it in his heart to. It's not like it wasn't bad enough that she cheated on him, but she did it with half of their co-workers. Guys Adam had to face and wrestle everyday. That was just unforgiving.

When he had told her that he wanted to get a divorce, the look on her face was almost enough to make him change his mind, but it all changed in the blink of a eye. She picked up the nearest glass and threw it at him, shouting how much she hated him. So many things had been broken that day.

Since then, there hasn't been a day that goes by that he wasn't drunk. He came to work drunk so much that Vince actually suspended him for three weeks. That didn't bother Adam though, it just gave him even more of a reason to drink...

He felt something wet splash on his face, and woke up to find Randy standing over him holding a pitcher of water, smirking. "Knew that would wake you up".

Adam sat up, wiping the water from his face. "What the hell is wrong with you? I could've drowned".

Randy laughed. "Your so drunk, I kinda believe that you would've".

"I'm not drunk".

"But you were last night", Randy said, "And the night before that, and the night before that, and the night be...".

"Okay, I get your point. I'm an alcoholic". Adam said, pushing the cover, that he seemed to be tangled in, off of his body.

"And a lousy one at that. When you're drunk, you're not even exciting. You just mope around". Randy said, sitting on the bed across from Adam's in their cramped hotel room.

"I do that when I'm sober too". Adam said, standing. He walked into the bathroom and showered. His head was pounding, his eyes were red, and he was depressed. When he came out of the bathroom, Randy was gone.

There was a lock on the cabinet that held all of the liquor that Adam loved to consume. He growled. How was he suppose to get through the day without his precious Tanqueray? There was no point in trying to find the key because he was pretty sure Randy took it with him. He grabbed his coat and left.

He went to the bar at the hotel. He sat on a barstool at the bar and ordered a round of shots. Working on his third round, he started feeling light headed and found that it was hard to sit up straight anymore. He felt someone touch his shoulder, and turned around, slapping the hand away.

"Adam?"

He had to blink a couple of times to get his vision straight again. "Amy? What are you doing here?" He said.

"I got the night off. God, you look horrible". She said, sitting next to him.

"Don't fucking tell me what I look like". He slurred, angerly.

"You're drunk, come on, I'll take you back to your room". She said, trying to pull him off of the stool.

He pushed her away. "Get off of me! I'm not drunk, and I don't want your help".

People were starting to stare now. "Adam, you're drunk, and you need to sleep it off". Amy whispered.

"Since when do you give a damn about me, huh?" He asked.

"I've always cared about you Adam, and you know that".

"Oh, so you were 'caring' about me when you were jumping in bed with half the damn roster?", he asked, loudly, "Classy".

The expression on her face was as if somebody had just took a stake and put it through her heart. "Keep your voice down! And yes, I'll admit that what I did was wrong, but you said that you forgave me.."

"Yeah, well, I lied." He grunted.

She sighed. "I know you're speaking out of drunken stupor right now, so I'll let that one pass".

The more the alcohol wore in, the more angrier he became. "I'm not drunk so go away!". He yelled.

But, Amy stood her ground. "No, let me take you back to your room".

"I bet you use that line to get the guys to sleep with you. Don't you?" He said, smirking at her.

She slapped him across the face. "I'm trying to help you and you're being an asshole", she said, putting her finger in his face, "But you know what? I don't care anymore, Adam. I don't. You go ahead and ruin your life. Go fuck yourself for all I care".

"I don't want your fucking help. I don't _need_ nor want you to care for me. Because if you really cared for me, you never would've done what you did". He said.

She just shook her head and walked away. Adam sat there and drank until everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Adam woke up with a pain of guilt and he didn't know why.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Randy asked.

Adam sat up slowly. "Me and Amy had an argument".

"Wow! Even though you passed out, you still remember", Randy said, sarcastically, "And it was a pretty one-sided argument seeing as you did all the yelling and arguing".

That was why he felt so guilty. He had yelled and embarassed Amy. "Well, I don't know what I yelled at her about, but I know she probably deserved it".

"You really can be an asshole sometimes, Copeland". Randy said, disappointingly.

"Oh, and this is coming from the king of all assholes".

Randy laughed. "Atleast I admit that I am an asshole and I admit when I have a problem. Unlike yourself...".

"Wait! What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Adam said, cutting Randy off in mid-sentence.

"I'm just saying that you need help. You have a drinking problem due to your failed marriage".

"Look, Dr.Phil, I don't need help. And I'm not drinking because of my failed marriage, I'm drinking because I enjoy to". Adam said, standing.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Copeland. Before this whole thing between you and Amy, you wouldn't even touch more than one beer a day. Now, your drinking like there's no fucking tommorrow", Randy said, "Look, your my friend, and I care about your well being. I'm just telling you this to help you. Get some professional help. I don't want to see you lose everything you worked so hard for". He then left the room.

Randy's words had made a impact on him... one hell of a impact.

"Amy, it's me". Adam said, knocking on the door of Amy's hotel room.

She opened the door, and stared at him. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

She hesitated for a moment before stepping to the side. "Sure".

He sat on the queen sized bed. "First off, I'm so sorry about the other night. I was drunk, and completely out of line".

"It's okay". She said, softly.

He sighed. "No, it's not okay. Don't you see what's happening to me? I've fallen. I use to be at the top of the mountain, but since I started drinking, I lost my title, I lost my mainevent placement and I've been suspended. If I keep this up, I could lose it all".

She sat beside him, rubbing his back. "Adam, you're just going through tough times right now. It'll get better". She said, sympathetically.

"No. You don't understand. This whole thing is about us. Ever since I left you, I've been feeling so empty, so I use alcohol as a way to feel whole again".

She sat there, dumbfounded. "I kinda figured that it was about us, but didn't want to make assumptions. I got to admit, I'm really scared for you right now. I don't want you to just throw everything away for a bottle of Vodka", she sighed, "I wish that I didn't do what I did... I really do. I regret it everyday".

"I know, but that's the main reason why I'm here. I just came to tell you that I'm going to rehab. I understand now that I do have a problem and it's time for me to step up and do something about it".

She hugged him. "That's great. You know that it's not going to be easy to kick an addiction like this".

He nodded. "Yeah, I know".

"I feel like I should take the blame for all of this. I mean, if it weren't for me and my promiscuous ways, none of this would've happened and once again I'm so sorry". She cried into his shirt.

He hugged her back. "Shhh.. it's alright". He said, soothing her, "It's alright... everything's gonna be okay". He sat there, holding her and thinking.

Everything was gonna be okay.


End file.
